


Lightbringer

by phoenix_vixen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec lightwood-bane, Amnesiac Clary Fray, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Crossover, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Head of Institute Isabelle Lightwood, High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, Lucifer mini-crossover, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Nudity, Panic Attacks, Sad Jace Wayland, Vampire Simon Lewis, Wing Kink, magnus lightwood-bane, so much blood, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_vixen/pseuds/phoenix_vixen
Summary: Alec is reinstated as the Head of the New York Institute by Consul Penhallow because of a new threat that has befallen New York, and left his sister, Isabelle, comatose.  Somewhere along the way, he receives help from the most unusual ally, who sheds light into his family's history, and his own destiny.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Implied Lucifer Morningstar & Chloe Decker, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters and canon storyline are owned by Cassandra Clare and Freeform. I also don't own Lucifer Morningstar, or any of the characters from Lucifer. That one's owned by (currently) Netflix and DC Comics (character). I am merely having fun with the "what ifs" and my own plot bunny. Please don't sue, I'm broke!  
>   
> =====================  
>   
> Though the story is canon to the TV show, Alec will be described with blue eyes. I love Matt Daddario and his beautiful hazel eyes, but I'm just fascinated (read: obsessed) by the pictures I saw of him with blue eyes. XD

“Hello, brother,” a voice with a strong British accent resonated in the darkness of what could only be called The Empty. “You’re the last person I expected who would call for a catch-up, well, except for Michael, of course. Is he still carrying that grudge against me? You know he really shouldn’t, right? He did beat me in the old-fashioned fisticuffs after all back in the day, which was exactly why I had to leave home. Oh, and because Dad threw me out.” His blue eyes suddenly glowed with mischief in the dark.

“Or maybe you just miss me, big brother?” The British voice was full of mirth and mocking now.

An intense glare from bright golden eyes had him shut up immediately.

“Lucie, it’s time.”

A sigh came from the owner of the glowing blue eyes. “Well, shit.”


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is reinstated as the Head of the New York Institute by Consul Penhallow because of a new threat that has befallen New York, and left his sister, Isabelle, comatose. Somewhere along the way, he receives help from the most unusual ally, who sheds light into his family's history, and his own destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters and canon storyline are owned by Cassandra Clare and Freeform. I am merely having fun with the "what ifs" and my own plot bunny. Please don't sue, I'm broke!
> 
> =====================
> 
> Though the story is canon to the TV show, I will be describing Alec as having blue eyes. I love Matthew Daddario and his beautiful hazel eyes, but I'm just fascinated (read: obsessed) by the pictures I saw of him with blue eyes. XD

Three crisp knocks on Alec Lightwood-Bane’s office door had him looking up from the document he was reviewing, brows furrowed. He wasn’t expecting anyone, and he knew his appointments were all done for the day. It could’ve been Magnus, but his husband would always choose to barge into his office unannounced rather than do something as mundane as knock. A small frown crept up his lips as he called out for the person on the other side of the door to come in.

He immediately stood when Consul Jia Penhallow entered his office.

“Consul Penhallow – ” Alec started to say, but was immediately waved off by the tall woman.

“How many times do I have to tell you that Jia is fine, Alec,” she said, but Alec noted a tone of worry in her voice. This got him on edge immediately.

“I wish this was a simple catch-up, Alec, but I’m afraid it isn’t,” Jia said with a sigh.

The crease between Alec’s eyebrows deepened. “Did something happen?” he asked, his heart now starting a mild thrum within his chest.

He watched as Jia sighed again and rub her right temple. “You have to go back to New York, Alec. I have to reinstate you as the Head of the New York Institute for the interim. Aline will take over your duties here for the time being as interim Inquisitor.” Jia said in one breath, worry very evident in her eyes now.

Alec’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline at the words. “What? Interim…what are you talking about? Izzy’s the Head of the New York Insti – ” Alec started to say when cold dread started creeping up his spine. The thrum in his chest started to get stronger, louder.

Flashbacks of what the previous Inquisitor, Imogen Herondale – Jace’s grandmother, had done previously – prosecuting Isabelle for doing the right thing – started running through his mind. He was the Inquisitor now and had never done anything of that nature, but the thought was still stuck there at the back of his mind, nagging at him. Though the Clave has started to change and has become more open-minded, he knew that there were still a few out there who opposed the things he had been fighting for.

“What happened to my sister?” Alec asked, his voice low with barely contained anger.

Jia signed and waved at Alec’s chair.

“You better sit down for this, Alec,” she said, but Alec shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest; a defensive stance he always took when his gut told him he wasn’t going to like what he was about to hear.

“I prefer to stand.”

Jia sighed again. “Did you know about the clustered demonic activities your sister and her team were investigating since last week?” she asked, her hands moving to her back as she waited for Alec’s nod of confirmation.

Alec nodded. “Yes, she reported it to me, and I gave her permission to carry on. It was a bunch of Raum demons nesting in the sewers near a fire station. It was a simple mission.”

Jia bit her lip and looked sadly at Alec. “It wasn’t that simple, apparently. A Greater Demon appeared and attacked the team. Isabelle was beaten up pretty badly.” Jia hesitated, before taking a deep breath. “Isabelle is in a coma, right now, Alec. Brother Enoch is on his way there now to assess her condition.”

“A Greater…by the Angel…” Alec muttered as thoughts of ‘ _This is my fault’_ and ‘ _I shouldn’t have sanctioned that mission’_ started playing in a loop inside his head until Alec felt like he was going to be physically sick. The thrum in his chest escalated very quickly into dread, and he was starting to have difficulty breathing. He knew he had only a few seconds before he would pass out.

“C-call M-Magnus…” he whispered as he bent over and clutched at his table. He could feel the panic settling in and his vision started to narrow into pinpricks. He couldn’t breathe. He could hear Jia calling his name frantically, but he was very quickly losing consciousness.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Alec opened his eyes slowly and squinted against the harsh lights in the room.

“There you are,” a familiar, soothing voice laced with worry greeted him as he squinted, then blinked furiously to soften the glare of the lights against his eyes. He heard a snap and their glow became more bearable.

“M-Magnus?” Alec asked as he fully opened his eyes and sat up gingerly. He looked around and saw that he was in their bedroom at their Alicante loft.

“What happened?” he asked, his voice raspy. Magnus handed him a glass of water and he took it gratefully. He took a couple of sips as he looked at his husband, exhaustion still evident on his face.

Magnus placed a comforting hand on Alec’s stomach and shoulder before speaking. “You asked Jia to call me before you passed out from a really bad panic attack.” Magnus looked him over with concerned eyes. “Darling, it’s been a long time since you last had one. And when I used my magic to checm your vitals, it didn’t feel like a normal one. Are you okay?”

Alec nodded, but avoided his husband’s eyes.

“Alexander, please don't lie to me,” Magnus said as he placed a finger under Alec’s chin and turned his face so that their eyes could meet.

“I – Magnus…It’s Izzy…how can I be okay when I know she’s not?” Alex replied, honesty bleeding into his whispered voice.

Magnus studied Alec’s countenance carefully and seemed satisfied with his husband’s response. He moved his hands to Alec’s cheek and cupped them gently. “We’ll make sure she’s okay, Alexander. You know we will.”

Alec nodded and grasped one of the hands that was on his face as the conversation he had with Jia flashed back in his mind. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, not wanting to have another panic attack. Alec clenched the fist that was on his lap at the thought of his sister in a coma.

After a few seconds of comforting silence, Alec felt Magnus’ firm hand against his chest. With a wave of his other hand, Alec’s pillows were propped up behind him, and he was gently being pushed so he was leaning back against them.

“Now, Alexander, we’ll be off to New York shortly, but you will not be travelling back while you’re still in this state. So drink your water and take that potion beside you. I will portal us to the Institute once you’re feeling more yourself,” Magnus said as he stood and snapped his fingers again. Their luggage, which Alec hadn’t even noticed earlier that were already by the door of their room – disappeared, probably already in Brooklyn by now.

Alec made to speak, but Magnus fixed him with a solid glare that was soft around the edges.

“You will do as I say, Alexander. You are not the only one worried about Isabelle, but there is no point in having everyone who loves you worry about you too,” Magnus said firmly, leaving no room for argument. “We will be at the Institute soon enough.”

Alec knew Magnus was right, so he just nodded and murmured a soft “Yes sir” before getting the bottle of potion and finishing it, then his water to wash down the horrid taste.

Magnus smiled at him and leaned down to kiss Alec’s cheek.

“Good. Now, I’ll give you some time to rest a bit more, then you have to change into something more comfortable, and we’ll be off to New York.”


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is reinstated as the Head of the New York Institute by Consul Penhallow because of a new threat that has befallen New York, and left his sister, Isabelle, comatose. Somewhere along the way, he receives help from the most unusual ally, who sheds light into his family's history, and his own destiny.
> 
> ======================================
> 
> Alec and Magnus comes back home to assume his interim role as the Head of the New York Institute while Isabelle is in a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters and canon storyline are owned by Cassandra Clare and Freeform. I also don't own Lucifer Morningstar, or any of the characters from Lucifer. That one's owned by (currently) Netflix and DC Comics (character). I am merely having fun with the "what ifs" and my own plot bunny. Please don't sue, I'm broke!
> 
> =====================
> 
> Though the story is canon to the TV show, Alec will be described as having blue eyes. I love Matt Daddario and his beautiful hazel eyes, but I'm just fascinated (read: obsessed) by the pictures I saw of him with blue eyes. I also gave Lucifer blue eyes, because I just wanted to. XD

Alec and Magnus stepped through the portal that led to the front steps of the New York Institute. In as much as Alec wanted to take in the nostalgia of coming back to the place where he grew up in, the urgent need to see his sister and Jace overpowered everything else in him. He bound up the steps, not looking back to check if Magnus was right behind him. He knew his husband was there, just as worried, but providing a silent pillar of support for him.

They entered the Institute silently, but the moment he stepped into Ops, Alec’s brows furrowed as he scanned the room. His eyes landed on his parabatai and closed the gap between them in quick strides.

“Jace,” he called out, enveloping his brother in a hug that spoke volumes of how much he had missed him. He felt Jace return the hug and the palpable sadness and guilt wafting from the golden-haired Shadowhunter. He pulled away and held Jace at arm’s length.

“Izzy?” he asked quietly, watching Jace’s face contort in sorrow.

“I’m sorry, Alec. I tried to protect her,” Jace whispered regretfully as he grasped onto Alec’s arms.

Alec shook his head as he squeezed Jace’s shoulders to comfort him. “It was a Greater Demon, Jace. You did the best you could.” He watched as his brother turned pained eyes towards him. He looked his parabatai in the eyes, his own gaze burning with the intensity of his resolve. “Hey, you did what you could. She’s still alive.”

Since Clary Fairchild lost her memories, Jace had been beside himself with loneliness. He had found her again, and had been watching her, protecting her from afar, until a spark of memory had ignited in her when she saw him again. This led to a few more meet-ups, a couple of dates, and Jace was hopeful that they would get to rebuild what they had lost, regardless if Clary would be part of the Shadow World again or not. He just wanted her in his life. _A love that moves the sun and all the stars. The kind of love that can burn the world down or raise it up in glory_. That was the kind of love that Jace had for Clary. The kind of love that he, himself, shared with Magnus.

Alec knew this was the reason why he was beating himself up for what happened to Izzy. Jace told him via a phone call that he was with Clary when he got Izzy’s message about the Raum demons they went after. He left after talking to Clary for a few more minutes, which caused him to arrive at their rendezvous point late. The Greater Demon was already engaged in a deadly fight with Izzy’s team of Shadowhunters. He wasn’t fast enough to stop the demon from dealing a deadly blow at Izzy, who was already badly beaten up by that time. Her being alive still was a miracle in itself.

He felt Magnus’ hand on his shoulder and he let go of Jace to face his husband. Magnus gave him a reassuring smile before turning his attention to Alec’s parabatai.

“Is Brother Enoch still here, Jace?” he asked the blond. Jace nodded in response.

Magnus turned his attention back to his husband. “I’ll go give him a hand.”

“I’ll go with you,” Alec said before letting go of Jace.

The couple made their way to the infirmary with Jace right behind them. When they entered, Brother Enoch seemed to already be wrapping up, and Simon Lewis – Isabelle’s boyfriend – was pacing the hallway frantically. He looked up at the sound of their footsteps, a look of relief flooding his face when he saw Alec and Magnus.

“Malec,” he blurted out, unshed tears still in his eyes as he walked over to give the Lightwood-Banes a bone crushing hug.

Alec raised an eyebrow as he was engulfed in a tight embrace by the Downworlder, which, he assumed, was supposed to be comforting, but ended up being painful because of Simon’s vampire strength. He looked at Magnus, mouthing _‘Malec?’_ at the warlock. Magnus had a bemused expression on his face and just shook his head at his husband minutely.

Magnus excused himself the moment Simon let go of them both, heading over to where Brother Enoch stood silently.

“Brother Enoch,” Magnus said with a nod to greet the monk. “May I?” he asked, motioning to Isabelle’s supine form.

Alec watched as his husband snapped his fingers and proceeded to do a ‘scan’ of his sister. He looked at her face and saw that the bruising and scars have started to disappear.

 _It’s now just her brain_ , Alec told himself.

He continued observing as his husband finished checking Izzy, side by side with Simon and Jace, all of them with identical expressions of worry and anticipation.

As soon as Magnus was done, the three of them approached the warlock and Brother Enoch.

“Well?” Alec asked a bit impatiently. He watched as Magnus and Brother Enoch exchanged a quick glance (as much as a Silent Brother could), before his husband spoke up.

“I’ve managed to subdue the swelling in her brain, and it’s already healing, however there’s a strange venom coursing through her veins. Venom might not even be the word for it, but I just can’t quite pinpoint what it is, exactly. This – venom – is something I have never encountered before, and I cannot figure out if it’s from heaven or from hell. Whatever attacked Isabelle has never emerged from hell until now, but there is something so eerily familiar with its essence,” Magnus explained quietly.

“I don’t understand what you just said, Magnus. How can I find whoever – or whatever – did this to my sister?” Alec asked, desperation creeping into his voice.

“I’m afraid I don’t fully understand it either, Alexander,” Magnus replied quietly. Magnus looked at his husband and gave him a faint smile. “The good news is, the venom – essence – is not draining her of her lifeforce, much like most demon venoms do. It is merely keeping her in a stasis – like a state of suspended animation, if you will. I shall consult my books to see if anything there will be of help to Isabelle, but I will need assistance. I’ll call Catarina to see if she can come over immediately.”

Alec turned to Jace as soon as his husband was out of earshot. “Call everyone to Ops, including all deputized Downworlders. I want all our best Shadowhunters on this case. All other missions that are not demon-related takes a backseat until we get to the bottom of this.”


	4. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is reinstated as the Head of the New York Institute by Consul Penhallow because of a new threat that has befallen New York, and left his sister, Isabelle, comatose. Somewhere along the way, he receives help from the most unusual ally, who sheds light into his family's history, and his own destiny.
> 
> ============================================
> 
> Alec and Magnus are visited by the most unlikely being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters and canon storyline are owned by Cassandra Clare and Freeform. I also don't own Lucifer Morningstar, or any of the characters from Lucifer. That one's owned by (currently) Netflix and DC Comics (character). I am merely having fun with the "what ifs" and my own plot bunny. Please don't sue, I'm broke!
> 
> =====================
> 
> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Life had been hell these past few weeks. I will do my best to at least update once a week moving forward, but, to compensate for my absence, I will try to post another chapter again in the next couple of days.

Alec stepped through the doorway of his and Magnus’ Brooklyn loft, tension radiating from his neck and shoulders. He saw his husband’s best friend, Catarina Loss, wrapping a blue scarf around her neck as she smiled at him.

“He’s in the kitchen,” she told him quietly as she squeezed his arm comfortingly while passing him by.

Alec returned the smile with a small one of his own. Did you –” he started to ask but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Alec. We’ll keep looking until we find something. Magnus has sent Tessa Gray a fire message and she replied that she will check all the resources available to her at the Spiral Labyrinth to help,” she said quietly. After another squeeze to his arm – this one more of a reassurance than comfort – she stepped out of the couple’s apartment and closed the door behind her.

Alec sighed and proceeded to remove his coat before walking to the kitchen. He saw his husband sitting at the counter. He was nursing a highball glass with what looks to be three fingers of whiskey. Another highball glass sat on the quartz countertop with what seems to be the same amount of the amber liquid. He walked over to his husband and pressed a kiss on his temple.

Magnus turned and gave Alec a kiss on the lips in return and pushed the highball on the counter towards Alec. Alec raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

“You need that more than I do,” Magnus murmured in response to the unspoken question with a delicate shrug of his shoulders. He took a sip of his own drink as he waited for his husband to sit beside him.

Alec shrugged as well, more to himself, and took a sip of his whiskey. He sat on the stool beside Magnus and placed his head in his husband’s shoulder, seeking the comfort only the man he loves can give. Magnus tilted his own so that his head was leaning against Alec’s.

“How’s Isabelle?” he asked quietly, although he knew the answer to his own question.

“No change. I’m just glad she’s not dying, and that really is a relief to find out. But I want her back, Magnus. Seeing her like that…” Alec’s voice trailed off, pain so evident in the way his words cracked and frayed around the edges.

“It breaks my heart too, my love,” Magnus offered gently. “We’ll figure it out, Alexander. We always do. I have the Spiral Labyrinth helping us look for answers as well.”

Alec gave him a small nod before straightening up and taking another sip of whiskey. He continued sipping his drink as he felt Magnus’ eyes on him, watching him, studying him.

“Do you have an appetite?” Magnus asked gently. Alec glanced at his husband before giving him a small smile.

“I could eat,” he admitted before his stomach gave a soft growl. He turned wide eyes towards his husband and they both snickered at the sound. Magnus slipped off the stool he was sitting as he laughed.

As if on cue, the doorbell to their loft rang throughout the apartment.

“I know how much you miss New York style pizza, so I ordered a couple of boxes for dinner.”

Alec’s smile grew and he grabbed Magnus by the waist. He gave him a deep resounding kiss.

“I love you. I knew there was a reason why I married you,” Alec murmured against Magnus’s lips.

Magnus grinned before untangling himself from Alec’s arms. “And here I was, thinking it’s because of my banging body,” the warlock said with a laugh as he walked away from Alec.

“And what a bangable body it truly is,” Alec called out to him, relishing the normalcy of his exchange with his husband. It made him forget – albeit temporarily – that his sister was stuck in her own personal limbo because of god-knows-what.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Alec stepped out of the master bathroom into their bedroom, completely naked. Since moving in with Magnus, Alec’s inhibitions had been slowly peeled away, and that included his modesty whenever he was alone with his husband in their home. And being naked like this after a warm bath – his skin all flushed and covered with a thin sheen of moisture – usually ended up with one of them either on their back or on all fours. He was hoping to be the one in either of those positions tonight. It seems uncouth to think about getting fucked to an inch of his life at a time like this, but he felt like he was teetering on the edge of an uncontrollable spiral of anxiety. Sex had always made him feel relaxed, free, and safe, so he turned to it, hence his current actions.

“Babe, we’re running low on shampoo. Do you have any left in your stash?” Alec called out to Magnus, hoping that his husband would enter their bedroom and see him bent over, still naked, as he rummaged through their drawers, pretending to look for a pair of boxers to wear.

“I’m not sure, but I can ask your husband when I see him,” an unfamiliar voice that was clearly not Magnus replied.

Alec’s bow was immediately in his hands, with an arrow nocked when he whirled around to confront the intruder in their bedroom, completely forgetting that he was still naked.

The man, who sat reclined on their bed, was smirking and eyeing Alec appreciatively. “Well, you truly are a sight for sore eyes, Shadowhunter. Your grace and beauty are truly divine!" Alec watched as the man's gaze dropped to his groin. He held back a flinch at the gesture and maintained his stance. He wasn’t going to allow this intruder to catch him off-guard. "And that appendage, my, my…you simply are delectable, aren’t you?” the man with the British accent leered at him as the stranger's tongue flicked across his lips slowly.

“Damn it…” Alec whispered to himself, but he didn’t loosen his grip on his bow and arrow, continuing to push past the embarrassment of being stark naked in front of a complete stranger in his own bedroom.

“Who the fuck are you and where’s Magnus? How come you didn’t trip the wards?” Alec asked, rage bleeding into his voice.

The British man sat up and raised both hands up to show he was unarmed. “My apologies for catching you off-guard, I am merely here to speak to you, nephew,” the man said.

“Nephew?” Alec blurted out in bewilderment, the tension in his arms slowly draining from every muscle in his body, but still not lowering his bow. The crease between his brows deepened at how the man addressed him.

Magnus seemed to have chosen that exact moment to walk into their bedroom.

“Alexander, what were you –” he heard Magnus say when he stepped into the master’s bedroom to see Alec standing stark naked, bow in hand with an arrow nocked to it, and aimed at a man he recognized immediately.

“Oh, for the love of Lilith…” Magnus murmured as he closed his eyes slowly, sounding like he had the beginning of a very bad tension headache. “Stop gawking at my husband! You’re practically related to him!” Magnus hissed at the man.

"Well, I always have loved a little bit of incest in my meals. All Shadowhunters are related in one way or another, after all, much less humans who came from Eve and Adam," the man quipped.

Magnus glared at the intruder before stalking over quickly to Alec while waving his fingers to summon a plain white shirt and a pair of black sweatpats and clothe his Shadowhunter with them with a snap.

The British man turned his attention towards Magnus, the smirk on his face growing. “Always the spoilsport, Magnus, but I understand. I myself would not be willing to share your Shadowhunter with anyone else either if I were you.”

Alec’s lowered his bow, but his grip on it tightened, eyes narrowed as he watched the almost familiar way that the man spoke to his husband. “Look, I’m not exactly in the mood for games right now.” He turned his attention towards his husband who was wearing an exasperated look on his face as he rubbed his temples gingerly.

“Magnus, do you mind introducing me to your ‘friend’? And maybe also explain why he called me his nephew?”

The man turned to Alec, that annoying smirk never wavering from his, admittedly, handsome face. “No need to be jealous, Shadowhunter. I told you that I am not here for Magnus, but for you.”

Magnus moved closer to Alec and stood between him and the man. He took the bow and arrow from his husband’s hands and forced Alec to look at him instead of the stranger. “Alexander, promise me you will not freak out when I tell you, okay? Promise me?” Magnus whispered when he finally got Alec’s attention.

Alec's eyebrows flew to his hairline at Magnus’ request. “That sounded ominous.”

Magnus shook his head and took hold of Alec’s hands. “I know, but…just promise me, please?” Magnus said, his tone almost pleading. Alec sighed and nodded.

Magnus turned and eyed the stranger cautiously as he stepped aside, but not letting go of Alec’s right hand, which he held tightly in his left.

“Alexander, this is Lucifer Morningstar, my uncle.”


	5. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is reinstated as the Head of the New York Institute by Consul Penhallow because of a new threat that has befallen New York, and left his sister, Isabelle, comatose. Somewhere along the way, he receives help from the most unusual ally, who sheds light into his family's history, and his own destiny.
> 
> ===========================================
> 
> Lucifer talks to Alec and Magnus about the Lightwood family's hidden story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters and canon storyline are owned by Cassandra Clare and Freeform. I also don't own Lucifer Morningstar, or any of the characters from Lucifer. That one's owned by (currently) Netflix and DC Comics (character). I am merely having fun with the "what ifs" and my own plot bunny. Please don't sue, I'm recently unemployed and completely broke!
> 
> ============================================
> 
> This chapter will get into the mythology of the angels for quite a bit, especially with the Fallen Angels who turned into demons. There's a good bunch of materials about it out there, but I kind of mish-mashed a few into this story, to come up with my own angel mythology. Bezaliel was one of the Fallen, but there's not a lot of information out there about her, which was why I picked her. (I'm not even sure if the pronoun I'm using is correct, but I thought a female Greater Demon hell-bent on revenge is going to be far more formidable than anything else out there in the Shadow World.)
> 
> Also, this chapter is dialogue-heavy. I didn't know how else to tell it other than in this form. Please bear with me and I really hope you'll like it, despite of how dialogue-heavy it is.

Alec sat on the couch, his head in his hands. It was too much for him to process and his brain felt like it was about to explode.

They had moved from the confines of the master bedroom to the living room. Magnus was nursing a glass of scotch, neat, while Lucifer Morningstar – the fucking Devil himself – was sipping a dirty martini. He, himself, was on his second glass of whisky after immediately downing the first serving that Magnus handed to him earlier in one go.

Alec looked up and watched as Lucifer took another nonchalant sip of his martini. He turned his head to look at his husband who was seated at the other end of the couch, sipping his scotch, tension making his shoulders tight. Alec sighed and turned his attention towards the King of Hell again.

“So, how are you my uncle?” Alec finally asked. There was a migraine brewing at the back of his head that was becoming more and more intense as each second passed by. He needed answers before his brain actually explodes.

He heard his husband sigh, so he turned a little to look at Magnus.

“You’re the Children of Raziel. All Shadowhunters – Nephilim – are related to the Angels because it’s Raziel’s blood that runs through all your veins,” Magnus started to explain, but he was interrupted by Lucifer.

“And Raziel happens to be one of my older brothers, therefore you are my nephew,” Lucifer explained, smirking at Alec. “I’m the youngest of all of the Archangels, you know.”

Alec snorted. He wanted to wipe the smirk off the man’s – Devil’s – face. “Me having Raziel’s blood doesn’t mean you’re my uncle.”

Alec paused for a few seconds to look at Magnus, then settling back on Lucifer. “How are you Magnus’ uncle?”

Lucifer’s smile widened at Alec’s question. “Now that one is more straightforward than you might think, my dear boy,” he said, his eyes glinting. “Magnus’ father is my brother.”

Alec was about to take a sip of his drink, but almost choked on his whisky at what Lucifer said. “Wait what? Asmodeus? Asmodeus is your brother?” A sudden thought formed in Alec’s head and he turned his attention towards his husband again. “Your father was an Angel?”

Magnus waved a hand carelessly. “A fallen Angel. He's still a demon, nonetheless. Fallen Angels are corrupted beings who turn into Greater Demons when they fell and swore allegiance to Hell, well, except for that one,” Magnus replied as he pointed to Lucifer who was polishing off his martini.

“And Lilith. She was Adam’s first wife and not an Angel,” Lucifer quipped.

Alec cradled his head in his hands again. “I think I’m going to be sick…” he glanced at his husband. “You didn’t think to tell me?”

Magnus fixed Alec with a steely stare. “Would it have mattered? He’s still a Greater Demon. Besides, I thought they taught you that in Shadowhunter school!”

Alec groaned exasperatedly. “You think the Clave would include that in their teachings? ‘Oh, by the way, you know the Greater Demons? They used to be Angels! That’s right, boys and girls, they were once celestial beings who rebelled against God!’” Alec snorted before sinking into the couch.

Magnus winced at his husband’s words. “Good point.”

There was a few seconds of silence between the three before Alec broke it with another question.

“Is that why you can use a witchlight?” he asked Magnus.

Magnus nodded. “It glows red because our blood is corrupted, but yes, I can use it because it recognizes the Angel blood coursing through my veins.”

Alec closed his eyes and slowly breathed three times through his nose before he turned his attention towards Lucifer again. “You’re not a Greater Demon?”

Lucifer grinned at Alec’s question, “That’s correct,” he replied.

Alec blinked before his brows furrowed further. “You weren’t corrupted by Hell?”

Lucifer shook his head and looked to the ceiling pensively. “Dear boy, I created Hell. It cannot corrupt its maker. I am the Devil, but I am also – still – an Archangel. Devil is but a name the mortals have given me. It just stuck after centuries of use.”

Lucifer looked pensive all of a sudden before looking away, his gaze suddenly fixed on spot on the far wall to his right. “Also, my Father recently brokered a deal with me that I can maintain my status as a celestial being if I will help him make sure that those who deserve eternal damnation are forever punished in my dominion.”

He looked back at Alec and Magnus wistfully. “I only understood recently that my punishment for rebelling against my Father was not truly a punishment, but rather a responsibility so huge that the burden of it could only be executed by one of the Archangels. And because of what I did, he chose me. I became the Celestial Punisher. The one destined to maintain balance between good and evil.”

Lucifer leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. He played with the cuffs of his long-sleeved shirt as he continued speaking, his tone wistful and morose. “When I finally realized that was the purpose of me being cast off from my home, I left the love of my life behind and finally embraced my wings in order to stop all those demons from invading your realm.”

Lucifer sighed as he leaned against the backrest of the accent chair he was seated in. “Lilith opened a rift in Edom to your world to look for Jonathan Morgenstern – that bastard – and your father, Magnus, did his best to keep the demons under control. He couldn’t, of course, because the Gates of Hell requires the wings of an Archangel to stay closed. Think of it as a celestial lock and key of sorts.”

He looked at Magnus before continuing what he was saying. “That was why Asmodeus needed you back in Edom, Magnus. With your combined powers, you could have kept the rift sealed enough to prevent the demons from crawling back out until I came back. The moment you cast your father into limbo, all hope was lost for Edom, though you did a good job holding down the fort. I had to go back to Hell after Edom – and everything in it – was destroyed.”

Magnus looked conflicted at what Lucifer said, but the Devil waved it off. “Asmodeus was an evil, manipulative bastard. Loyal, but manipulative, nonetheless. I don’t blame you for trapping him in limbo.”

Lucifer closed his eyes before turning his gaze back towards Magnus and Alec, “I’m truly sorry for what Asmodeus and Lilith, and all the other Greater Demons, have done to you and yours. Had I stayed in my rightful place and not galivanted on Earth, none of this would have probably happened.”

Hearing Lucifer speak like a remorseful mortal was unnerving to Alec, and it seemed like Magnus shared the same sentiment because his husband stared at Lucifer in disbelief before speaking up.

“This doesn’t sound like you, Uncle,” Magnus said quietly. He fixed Lucifer with a quizzical look.

Lucifer gazed at the couple amiably. “I’m just suffering from a broken heart, Magnus. Nothing to be overly concerned about. Whatever happened to me has put things into perspective. Which is why I have come here to seek Alec’s help.” Lucifer smirked suddenly, a gleam of mischief returning in his eyes momentarily. “That, and Raziel was harping at me on and on about you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane.”

Alec blinked at Lucifer, still as confused as when the other man made his appearance around an hour ago. “Why me?”

Lucifer stood and turned rather dramatically to face Alec. “Because you, dear nephew, are the Lightbringer.”

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

“What?” Alec blurted out at the same time that Magnus said, “Excuse me?”

Lucifer cackled at the couple’s reaction and he started rubbing his index finger and thumb together, much like Magnus does when he was anxious about something. Alec found the similarity unsettling.

“Well, that was a much better reaction than I was expecting,” he said finally. He placed his empty martini glass on the table and settled a bit more comfortably in his chair.

“Hang on a sec…that’s _your_ title! Why are you calling me Lightbringer?” Alec asked bluntly.

Lucifer pursed his lips and sighed. "I guess it's time for another history lesson, eh, nephew?"

Alec placed his empty glass on the coffee table a little more forcefully than he was supposed to. “Stop calling me nephew!" he growled at Lucifer, which only made the Devil smirk.

“Fine. But I do have to give you another history lesson for you to understand exactly why I need your help, my dear boy. And this history lesson is about your family." Lucifer stood and started slowly pacing the room.

“Each of the Archangels owned extremely powerful swords. Michael's was Glorious, and Lightbringer was mine - which that filthy, lunatic son of Lilith stole and destroyed.”

Lucifer stopped pacing and looked at Magnus and Alec, “Thank you for killing that crazy son of a bitch and ruining his mother, by the way. I assure you she is in a whole world of unimaginable pain now, which she rightfully deserves.”

Magnus and Alec exchanged glances. “Uh...you're welcome?” Alec said in return.

Lucifer smiled pleasantly at them again and continued his slow pacing. “My swords first name was Morningstar, because of...well...me. But I started calling my sword Lightbringer during the 11th century because of my connection to the true Lightbringer,” he started to say, but paused momentarily, like he was gathering his thoughts. “Let me explain what the Lightbringer is, first,” he said.

“The true Lightbringer is a pure soul borne of Angel blood. Because of the purity of their soul, it’s able to contain within it a feather from an Archangel's wings. This soul belonged to the greatest celestial warrior both Heaven and Hell will ever know and was prophesized to cause the downfall of the ultimate threat this world will ever face.” He paused, looked at Alec and pointed at him. "That soul is you, Alec."

Alec looked flabbergasted at Lucifer's reveal. “What? Me? Why me?” Magnus had slid closer to Alec by now and had a hand on Alec's arm in a show of support.

Lucifer sat back on the accent chair he was previously sitting in, crossed his legs, and steepled his fingers together as he relaxed in the chair.

“You know how Shadowhunter last names are chosen, right?” Lucifer asked, which Alec replied to with a nod of assent. "Do you know why your family's is Lightwood?" Alec shook his head in response. Lucifer pursed his lips again to prepare to explain.

“I had to mark your family by giving you your last name.”

Alec shook his head, as if in denial, but it was really more because of confusion. His body sank deeper into the couch as his heart started thrumming in his chest again, harder this time. It felt like another panic attack, but it seemed to be settling in much faster. “I-I don’t understand...” Alec murmured as he leaned back again and closed his eyes. He tried breathing slowly, pushing himself to calm down so he can avoid having another episode in front of the Devil…who happened to be his – and his husband’s – ‘uncle’.

‘ _Dear merciful Angels…_ ’ Alec thought as his right hand made its way to his chest.

“Oh, for fuck's sake...” Lucifer mumbled exasperatedly before standing up and moving across the room to where Alec was seated. He placed a finger on Alec's temple and the Shadowhunter felt himself calm down immediately. He opened his eyes and looked at Lucifer in shock.

“How – what did you do?” Alec blurted out.

“Later, Shadowhunter. I will explain everything, but you need to understand your family's history first.” Lucifer sat back down on the chair he was occupying earlier and continued.

“I lost contact with one of the fallen Angels as soon as we fell from Heaven. Her name was Bezaliel. We all knew that she bore a grudge against both Heaven and Hell and that she would eventually come back to take revenge on humankind for being the reason for her fall. Her hatred corrupted her, but she did not bear the mark of Heaven nor Hell because she had no allegiance to me or my Father. She forged her own path and gathered her own demonic followers. She is vile and cunning and far, far worse than Lilith ever was.”

Lucifer paused for a moment, pensive, before forging on with his story.

“Because of her, Raziel and I deemed it necessary to create something of a failsafe in case she returns and enact her plans – whatever those may be. So, we made a plan to encapsulate the only remaining symbol of purity amidst chaos into the purest of souls that we could find – a feather from an Archangel's wings. Angel wings are purity incarnate; one from an Archangel is not just pure, but extremely powerful. When an Angel is corrupted, the first thing they lose are their wings.” Lucifer paused, grimaced, and stood. He walked over to Magnus’ drink cart and helped himself to some scotch. He sat back down as soon as he had his drink.

“For centuries since our fall, we didn't know how to execute our plans. Raziel said that our warrior should be borne of Angel blood so that he can hold the power of the Angels without the danger of burning from it, but we both didn’t know how to achieve that. Neither of us wanted to sleep with humans – well, at least during that time, I still didn’t find humankind attractive in any way,” Lucifer said with a self-deprecating smirk. “Oh, how wrong I was…”

Alec cleared his throat and frowned at Lucifer, which the man responded to with a shit-eating grin. He sighed as Magnus shook his head at his uncle.

Lucifer continued, “Our opportunity appeared during the 11th century, in the form of a soldier during the Crusades named Jonathan Shadowhunter, who called upon my brother to ask for his help. When Raziel saw your ancestor – the first Lightwood – drink from the Mortal Cup, he sent word to me that it was time for us to enact our plans.”

Lucifer glanced at Alec, an apologetic smile on his lips. “I went to your ancestor on the night before his Ascension, which was also when he was to choose his Nephilim name. I appeared to him in a dream in my Angel form and told him to take the name Lightwood, to symbolize your lineage's purity, and implanted a feather of an Archangel’s wing into his soul. What we didn’t realize was that the feather would fracture into pieces as a Lightbringer was born through the years. But we thought that was better than nothing. Having a piece of the feather exist in this world as every generation of the Lightwoods was born was enough to make sure that our warrior was alive in this realm in case Bezalial chose to attack all of a sudden. From then on, at least one Lightbringer is borne into the Lightwood family in every generation. There was even a time when two existed at less than thirty years apart.”

Alec looked at Lucifer incredulously. “And you're saying that I'm the one for this generation?” he asked in disbelief.

Lucifer nodded. “You were – after all – named after two of the previous Lightbringers from your family,” the Devil replied.

Magnus sucked in a breath at Lucifer's revelation. “Gideon and Alexander!” he exclaimed. He knew both Lightwoods and found them fascinating and undoubtedly pure of heart, though they did have their respective shortcomings.

Lucifer nodded, but his expression turned wistful as he looked past Alec's shoulder. “All the Angels who were aware of the plan thought no one else would carry a shard of the feather anymore because, after Alexander died, all traces of it disappeared. So, after decades of despairing over the future of all mortals, we were extremely surprised when – at Alec's conception – the souls of all previous Lightbringers seemed to have latched themselves onto yours before disappearing, but not before leaving the feather – now complete – in your soul. And you burned brighter than the others before you.”

Lucifer’s gaze became somewhat sad as he continued. “But that light dimmed as the years went on because it was overshadowed by your unhappiness, loneliness and anger. Raziel and I were afraid that the burden of your birthright was becoming too much for you to handle.”

Lucifer smiled at Magnus then. “But then, you two met. Imagine our surprise when Alec started to shine once again because of a warlock. And not just any warlock! Asmodeus’ very own son! Alec’s soul burned brighter than when the feather was first implanted into your soul. It was a vision!”

Lucifer's gaze settled on Alec once again. “That heavy feeling in your chest? The one that makes you pass out when you're feeling anxious or overwhelmed? Those weren't panic attacks. That’s your wings wanting to break free because you – or someone you love – needed protection.”

“What?” Alec blurted out incredulously. He couldn’t believe it. After all this time, his panic attacks weren’t actually panic attacks? The thing that made him feel insecure about almost everything in his life; the thing that made him feel like he will never be good enough? He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or hurl at the thought. Everything Lucifer – the Devil who was claiming to be his and his husband’s uncle – seemed so farfetched. But his gut told him it’s all true. After all, all those stories and legends are true, aren’t they?

Lucifer seemed to have sensed his doubt and sighed. He finished his scotch and placed the glass on the coffee table.

“It _is_ your birthright, my dear nephew. All the pieces of the feather are within you. The feather is whole once again, and that – when awoken – will turn you into the greatest Celestial Warrior the world has ever known: The Lightbringer. And you will bring light back into the world of the mundanes when darkness threatens to encroach it.”

Alec started shaking his head. All this information he was given was making his head spin. He leaned forward and cradled his head in his hands once again. His brain felt heavy, and the alcohol he had been consuming to settle his nerves was not the cause.

“Why are you the one telling me all of this?” Alec asked quietly.

Lucifer studied Alec’s face and gave him a lopsided grin. “I'm the only one allowed to have contact with beings from this realm. None of the Angels are allowed to speak to any of you unless summoned, even if you're a Shadowhunter. Especially after what happened to our dear, gentle Ithuriel.” Lucifer’s expression darkened at the memory of – possibly – how his brother had died.

“That was another reason why I made sure Lilith suffered in eternal damnation for killing one of my brothers like that.”

Lucifer’s visage cleared a little as he paused and stared intently at Alec's face before continuing. “And because the feather you carry in your soul is from my wings.”

Both Alec and Magnus gawked at Lucifer at that. “Wait, what?” Alec blurted out. His mind was reeling, and he seemed to no longer know which way was up and which way was down. He glanced at Magnus and saw that his husband seemed to be feeling and thinking the same thing.

“I had mentioned earlier that an Angel's wings are purity incarnate. Me not losing mine when I fell signified that there is still hope for humankind. Amidst the chaos, my wings remained pure. Raziel knew it was what we needed to ensure the safety of this world.” Lucifer paused again, this time for dramatic effect more than the need to rest from his storytelling.

"Also because Jeremiel, the Angel of Dreams, had prophesized that _‘As when the Angels fell from grace, one would ascend from the hands of The Fallen, to bathe the world with light when darkness ensnares it.’_ ”

Lucifer pointed at himself with a delicate finger. “I’m The Fallen.”

Alec stood as he scrubbed his face with his hand. He walked over to the closed doors of the balcony. Everything Lucifer was telling him was still making him want to scoff in disbelief, but just like his earlier thoughts – somehow – in the pit of his stomach, he knew it was all true. Try as he might, he just couldn’t explain it. He knew Lucifer was telling them the truth.

‘ _The Devil does not lie; he tells the truth, especially ones that were very uncomfortable to hear._ ’ Alec thought.

There was another question that had been nagging at the back of Alec's mind when Lucifer started talking about Bezaliel, The Lightbringer, and The Fallen. He needed to ask, although he had a bad feeling that the answer would be yes.

“Was Bezaliel the one who attacked my sister?”

“Yes,” Lucifer answered simply.

Alec sucked in a breath at that and straightened his stance. He faced Lucifer, feet apart, hands clasped together at the small of his back: the perfect Nephilim soldier ready for battle. The staunchness of his resolve was evident on his face.

“What do I need to do?” Alec asked.


	6. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is reinstated as the Head of the New York Institute by Consul Penhallow because of a new threat that has befallen New York, and left his sister, Isabelle, comatose. Somewhere along the way, he receives help from the most unusual ally, who sheds light into his family's history, and his own destiny.
> 
> ====================================
> 
> The transformation begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters and canon storyline are owned by Cassandra Clare and Freeform. I also don't own Lucifer Morningstar, or any of the characters from Lucifer. That one's owned by (currently) Netflix and DC Comics (character). I am merely having fun with the "what ifs" and my own plot bunny. Please don't sue, I'm recently unemployed and completely broke!
> 
> ====================================

"What do I need to do?" Alec had asked.

Magnus stood abruptly at Alec's question and he approached his husband swiftly.

"Dear Uncle, would you mind giving me and Alexander a few minutes. I need to talk to my husband in private," Magnus said, not looking at Lucifer. His eyes were trained on his husband as he approached and reached out to touch Alec's arm.

Lucifer bowed slightly. "Of course," he replied and wandered off towards the guest bedroom.

Magnus' hand tightened around Alec’s arm as soon as Lucifer was out of earshot. "Alexander, are you sure about this? Don't you want a couple of days to let all of that sink in first? Lucifer gave us so much information, I'm sure you haven't wrapped your head around all of it yet."

Alec sighed and wrapped his arms around his husband. "I know, but I don't think time is on our side right now. Bezaliel attacked Izzy, which means she's on the move. Knowing that, do I still have a choice? Besides, I don't think this is something I can pass on to any of my siblings, biological or otherwise." Alec was silent for a couple of seconds before he spoke up again.

"I hate it when you're right," Magnus sniffed, inhaling the clean scent of his Shadowhunter. He could feel the rumble inside Alec's chest as his husband laughed lightly.

"I love you," Alec whispered before taking Magnus' lips with his own in a deep kiss.

"I love you too," Magnus replied once their lips parted.

Lucifer chose that moment to step back into the room just as the couple's lips met again.

"I'm going to be honest, the sight of you two being lovey-dovey like this is getting me all hot and bothered," the Devil said with a grin.

Alec grimaced as he led his husband back to the couch and sat down. "Don't be gross. You're practically related to both of us."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Alec's statement, his lips twitching with mirth.

"Damn it..." Alec muttered, trying his best to shrink away from Lucifer's leering face.

"Just tell me what I need to do to beat Bezaliel," Alec said, his ears going red in embarrassment.

Lucifer stood and straightened his back. He rounded his shoulder forward, then pushed it back quickly, as if to open up his chest. At that same moment, large, bright, white wings appeared on his back and Alec almost fell from the couch in surprise.

"First, I need to unfurl your wings," Lucifer said. They watched as the Devil plucked a white feather from his wings, pain blooming on his face at the action.

Seeing Lucifer with his wings spread out behind him made Alec want to cower with fear. It was frightening in its beauty, and Alec wanted to weep at the sight.

"Come here, Alec. I need you to stand in front of me so we can do this." Lucifer said as he motioned for Alec to approach him.

Both Alec and Magnus stood, but Lucifer raised his hand, palm up in a motion to stop their movements. "I'm sorry, Magnus. Only Alec can come near me right now. You may stay in the room, but you have to stand back. These wings are large and may cause harm to anything it comes across when it first unfurls."

Magnus' eyes widened and he turned his gaze from Lucifer to Alec who was already looking at him with kind and loving eyes. "It's okay," Alec whispered.

Alec walked over to Lucifer, who instructed him to face Magnus, his back towards the Devil.

"At the risk of sounding like the lewd uncle that I am, I do need you to take your shirt off, Alec," Lucifer instructed.

Alec sighed as he glanced behind him. He was suprised when he caught the serious look in Lucifer's eyes. He nodded once and stripped off his shirt. He felt a warm hand grip his left shoulder firmly.

"This will hurt like a bitch, so you need to brace yourself," Lucifer mumbled.

Lucifer glanced at Magnus and met his watchful gaze, but continued speaking to Alec. "The transformation will take a toll on your body, mind, and spirit so you may want to have a back-up plan in running the Institute."

Alec looked back at Lucifer again, hesitation in his eyes. "How many days?" he asked quietly.

Lucifer turned his gaze back on Alec, cold blue meeting warm navy ones. "It depends on your resolve."

Alec continued staring at Lucifer for a couple of heartbeats before nodding. He turned his head and met Magnus' worried brown eyes. He smiled at his husband comfortingly.

"Tell Jace to run the Institute while I'm out if this will incapacitate me for a few days," Alec told Magnus.

Magnus nodded.

Lucifer placed his hand flat in the middle of Alec's back, between his shoulder blades. Dread was coiling at the pit of Alec’s stomach, but he tightened his resolve.

"Magnus, stay by your husband's side after this. Once Alec becomes immortal, having you as an anchor will be good for his soul so he does not give in to full angelic power."

Alec took a step away from Lucifer at that and faced him. "Immortal? Unfurling my wings will make me immortal?" he asked, excitement and nervousness mixing in his chest. He glanced at Magnus' direction and saw the conflict on his face.

Lucifer looked from Magnus to Alec and back again. "I thought you would like that news, Magnus. Why do you look like you'll be sick all over your hardwood floors?"

Magnus chewed on his lower lip and flicked his eyes over to Alec’s blue ones. "I do, but the burden of immortality can be too much for any sane person, much less for someone who had only known mortality."

"Magnus..." Alec started to say. He walked over to his husband and held his face, tilting it up so he can look into those cat eyes he loved so much.

"Babe, drop the glamour. I want to see you, please," Alec murmurred. He watched as Magnus closed his eyes briefly, and opening them to show Alec his cat eyes.

"If immortality is the price I have to pay to save the world, then so be it. For me, it won't be a burden because I'll be able to spend eternity with you. That's not a punishment, that's a prize," he said, finishing his statement with a passionate kiss that made Magnus breathless. "I love you, Magnus. I will gladly accept those consequences because I will have you by my side forever."

Magnus visibly melted at Alec's words and he gave his husband another deep kiss. "I love you too. Go and be the angel you were destined to be. I'm not going anywhere."

Alec let go of Magnus with a smile and walked back towards Lucifer. "I'm ready."

Alec turned his back to Lucifer and closed his eyes, menrallh bracing himself for what he was about to go through. Without any warning, he felt crude, sharp pain lance across his back, between his shoulder blades, which was quickly followed by another one beside it. Alec could feel the blood dripping down his back as he grit his teeth at the pain.

Just when Alec thought the worst was over, hot, excruciating, burning pain started to crawl all over his back and he felt something large forcing it's way out of the open gashes on his back, like it was pushing itself out of his very bones. He screamed as Magnus put up silencing wards all around the apartment. He could feel more blood trickling out of his back as a pair of bright, white wings that seemed to glow sprung painfully from his back. He could feel the skin tear some more to accommodate their size and he couldn't do anything else but scream and scream, and scream. He dropped on all fours and leaned his weight onto his hands and knees. Tears ran down his face and sweat poured from his skin. He screamed and screamed until he was hoarse and exhausted.

In what felt like hours, but was probably truly just several minutes, the pain stopped and he dropped further onto the floor, curling into a fetal position with his head tucked between his arms. He was crying and he didn't care.

He felt a weight on his back, and it seemed to move around him, cradling him. He was enveloped in a comforting warmth that made him look up to see his wings trying to wrap itself around him like a protective cocoon. He sat up and tried to stretch his wings, just testing it out.

"Better stand to give them more space to move in," Lucifer said. Alec glanced at him and noticed he already had his own wings hidden. He nodded and stood up, wobbling a bit, but finally getting his balance right once he stood straight. He unfurled his wings completely and marveled at how they felt in his back. They were heavy and comforting.

Lucifer smiled, admiring Alec's wings. "My, my...look at you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. With all your runes, your pale, smooth skin, and chiseled body, you make me want to forget that we're related! You are more gorgeous with your wings unfurled," he teased Alec, before turning and giving Magnus a cheeky wink. "And those things are very sensitive, too, if you get my meaning," he said in a stage whisper.

Alec glared at Lucifer, but caught the sudden look of desire in Magnus' eyes. He swallowed thickly to get rid of the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

"Is that it? Am I done?" Alec asked, turning the focus back to the task at hand.

Lucifer shook his head and looked a bit sadly at Alec. "That was just the first step, my dear nephew. You're still going to go through so much in the next few days, and it's not going to be a fun time for either of you. But you just need to get through the transformation process in one piece and you should be right as rain. However, you cannot hide your wings away during that entire time. Furling them back in will only make you feel worse and prolong the process."

"What? Why?" Magnus asked suddenly after hearing what Lucifer said.

"Alec will be transforming from a Nephilim to a Celestial Being in the next couple of days," Lucifer put his hand up to stop Magnus and Alec from protesting what he just said. "No, you will not turn into an angel. Angels cannot be created by unfurling a Nephilim's wings. You will remain a Nephilim, but your entire being will transform into a powerful celestial vessel in order to house the angelic force that was bestowed upon you."

Alec was about to say something when he suddenly felt weak, nauseous, and feverish that he could barely stand. He almost dropped to his knees again, if not for Magnus who managed to catch him before he fell.

"Dear god, there's so much blood," Magnus murmured under his breath, tears making his voice thick. Magnus snapped and waved a hand to clean up the blood that had started to congeal on his husband’s back.

"Will it hurt this much every time he needs to unfurl his wings?" Magnus asked, looking up at Lucifer.

Lucifer shook his head. "No, it only hurts when it's unfurled for the first time."

Magnus nodded at Lucifer's response, releasing a puff of breath in relief.

Lucifer continued gazing at Magnus as he supported Alec's weight, "You better get him on the bed, but make sure his wings are stretched out behind him when you lay him down. It will not be very comforable, but at least it won't hamper his breathing," Lucifer said as he followed the couple into the masters bedroom. He helped Magnus lay a now unconscious Alec down on the bed, making sure his wings are stretched out on the bed.

"Magnus," Lucifer called out to the warlock quietly. The warlock faced Lucifer after making sure Alec looked comfortable on the bed. "It is imperative that you don't leave him alone for prolonged periods of time. And only allow his parabatai to know about the situation for now. Jace must have felt his agony the same moment Alec did. Alec will need all the love and support that he can get." Lucifer sighed as he ran a hand through his well-styled hair.

"He will sleep a lot and have strange dreams about being tested, because, in a way, he is being tested. It's all hallucination, but it will feel real to him. He will flow in and out of consciousness, and will feel extra needy and clingy." Lucifer pause, like he was hesitating to say something, but he stopped himself. He started to walk away, but turned back.

"Be there for him, Magnus. Love is the only thing that will help get him through all this."

Magnus looked over to where Lucifer was standing and he nodded before turning his attention back to his husband. Lucifer didn't have to leave that instruction. He was sure that he was going to love and take care of his husband until he was ready to take on his new mission.


End file.
